The Haunted House
by RedLegoManiac
Summary: Halloween hiccstrid fluff. The members of the gang go through a haunted house, and Hiccup and Astrid are unaware of the bet going on about them.


A lot of this was done with the help of Vala411 ( Extreme shout out for being awesome )

Uhm, I'm working on HH and DF, I've just been hitting little bumps here and there, I've got two tests this friday that I've been studying for.

Without further adieu

000

It was finally October 31st, and the children of Berk were very excited for the schools had a 'teacher inservice' day where the students were not supposed to go to school. Six friends planned to meet at one of their houses, and then they'd hit it off from there. They were all eighteen years old, and even though they were some of the older kids in the neighborhood, they still wanted to have a little bit of fun.

Scott, or 'Snotlout,' arrived first to the Thorston house. He was dressed as a 'ladies man,' otherwise known as (or seen) as a short, stocky, Han Solo. Of course the first thing he tried to do was hit on Ruffnut, though she and her twin responded with throwing firecrackers at his feet, causing him to jump wildly like a spooked cat.

The Thorston twins, Ted and Rachel, or 'Tuffnut' and 'Ruffnut' respectively, were known to be the funnest and crazy teens in all of Berk, dressed as mad scientists, or rather hippy scientists with somewhat wacky hairdos that also complimented their lab coats and had satchels containing all their supplies for various pyrotechnics. Both enjoyed a good horror movie, and had been known to laugh during 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and 'Paranormal Activity.'

"So we're still on for tonight right, you have the tickets?" Snotlout asked, sitting down on the couch in the living room. Mildew's House of Horrors was one of the best haunted houses in the state, with actual actors to be the clowns and zombies, it was much better than animatronics and other mechanical contraptions that swung scarecrows around.

"Fear not my space faring friend! We still have all the tickets." Tuffnut replied. "Soda me!" He called out, and a second later a can of coca cola flew through the living room and landed in his outstretched hand. Snotlout gaped in awe.

The doorbell rang, and Ruffnut yelled that she'd get it. She opened the door to reveal a chubby blonde teen dressed in khaki shorts and a brown shirt, and had a bed sheet folded over his arm. "Hi Fishy!" She exclaimed, and Frank Ingerman, or 'Fishlegs' shuffled in through the doorway. "Where's your costume?"

"Hi Ruffnut." He greeted timidly, and held up his arm with the bedsheet. "This is it, I'm going to be a ghost." Fishlegs explained, and looked around the living room, seeing a bowl of candy but no Ren or Astrid. "Where are Hiccup and Astrid?"

Snotlout held up a phone. "Cuz just sent me a text, said that they'd meet us at the haunted house. Apparently Astrid has to take her sister trick or treating."

Astrid had just finished braiding her younger sister's blonde hair. "You look great, Cami." Astrid said with a smile, and tickled the eight year old causing bursts of laughter. Everyone with eyes and ears could tell they were related, with twinkling blue eyes and golden blond hair, and they even shared the same laugh.

"Is Hiccup coming?" The younger girl asked, secretly a wicked smirk made her way on her face but she hid it well from her big sis. She wanted those two together and win the bet she made with Ruffnut.

Astrid grinned, and tucked a protruding hair behind her sister's ear, and they heard a motorcycle engine scream, puncturing the early evening air. "I think that's him." Astrid said, and Cami smiled widely. Even a young girl could see that the two were meant for each other, but the two in question had yet to get together.

The two girls went to their living room, receiving a pumpkin bucket to hold Cami's candy from their mother, and a bearhug from their father. "You be safe now, you hear? And Astrid, keep an eye on her." Her mother said, being all motherly while her father nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Ren will be with us." Astrid said.

"Ren?" Her father questioned.

Her mother tapped his shoulder. "She means Stoick's boy, Hiccup," she said, eliciting an 'oh' from her father.

Using the break in conversation to get out of the house, Astrid tugged Cami's arm lightly and led her out of the house, saying goodbye to her parents. The motorcycle they heard came around the block again, and Astrid recognized the lean shape of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock clad in black jeans, a black leather jacket, and a black helmet. The roaring died down as he dismounted the motorcycle, and pulled off his helmet, letting auburn hair droop into his eyes, which he swept to the side.

"Hello Astrid." He greeted smiling. "Is it okay if I leave my bike here?" She nodded, and he gripped the steering handles and maneuvered it into the driveway. After Hiccup came back he was 'accidentally' tripped by Cami, and stumbled into Astrid, who managed to keep them both upright. "Oops" Cami innocently said as she began skipping along the driveway.

They pulled apart a second later after watching the young girl take off, and Hiccup backed up blushing madly. He'd had a thing for Astrid for a while but never got the courage to do anything about it. "I've got to get something." He said quickly, and made his way back to his motorcycle, and after a moment of digging around in his saddlebag, he retrieved a collapsible cane to help take the pressure off his prosthetic.

"Are you two lovebirds coming?!" Cami yelled swinging her pumpkin bucket around and gesturing to the passing trick or treaters. Astrid rolled her eyes, and began walking down the street with Hiccup after he extended his cane, keeping visual of her sister at all times.

They continued down the street, knocking on doors and receiving candy bars of all sorts and sizes, including Astrid's favorite, which she would later steal from Cami. Hiccup was still flushed from earlier, but played it off as windburn, succeeding only because it was a windy evening. Every few steps they would bump into each other, causing both of them to smile and share a look before continuing on. Astrid's head snapped as she heard Cami scream, only to realize that she had fallen for the 'hand reaching out of a bowl' Halloween scare.

After taking an extra piece of candy, Cami happily skipped along until they reached the Haunted house attraction a few blocks over. "Look, there are the others!" She yelled and rushed to greet Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins.

Hiccup and Astrid approach and they see the twins jab Fishlegs and Snotlout who were fidgeting slightly. "SOOOO" Tuffnut drawls. "Why don't we split up in pairs for the night.

"I call the twins!" Cami shouted excitedly.

Hiccup looks to Fishlegs who squeaked out "I'll go with Snotlout."

Snotlout was looking around and then sighed. "What he said."

"Astrid you can go with Hiccup!" Cami suggested, already pulling the twins in the house's direction.

"So-uh- I guess we're together," Hiccup said, trying to be nonchalant yet his voice cracked at the possibility of having alone time with Astrid. They entered the haunted house side by side, stepping cautiously through each room and jumping in fright as the first clown made his appearance.

Astrid let out a shout and backed up. She accidentally triggered a trap causing both Hiccup and her to fall through the floor along a slide. "OH MY THOR!" She yells as she latches onto the nearest thing, which happened to be a now blushing Hiccup. He held onto her tightly as they slid down the slide, pulling her head to his chest.

The slide dumps them in the basement where Astrid and Hiccup land in a very compromising position. They didn't notice that the room was filled with coffins. One of them began to open and a vampire stepped out, moving silently. While Hiccup and Astrid helped each other up, not looking each other in the eye, the vampire which had crept up behind Astrid, and tapped her on the shoulder. Astrid still high on adrenaline turns around and whacks the vampire, knocking him out.

"What?" Astrid asked when she saw Hiccup's raised brow. Astrid began tugging Hiccup's arm after he closed his mouth. "Let's just get out of here. These things actually give me the creeps."

The way out was a lot scarier than the way in apparently. Dogging clowns, spider women, zombies and the occasional flying pumpkins they finally spotted the exit. Hiccup tried to push the door open, but realized it was a mirror, and he went wide-eyed in shock. He and Astrid turned around, seeing a multitude of possible corridors that could lead them to the exit. Astrid paled, and he noticed, he wrapped an arm around her, comforting her slightly as he led her back through the gauntlet of haunted house horrors.

After Hiccup and Astrid, who was still white faced and clinging to his arm, emerged they heard a high pitched girlish shriek come from the house. Those who were standing outside covered their ears thinking it was part of the attraction.

Moments later Fishlegs emerged from the house carrying a jabbering, sputtering Snotlout bridal style. Rolling his eyes, Fishlegs then dumped Snotlout on the lawn. "We're out of the house you big baby!" Fishlegs stated looking annoyed. "Thor knows why you had to latch onto me at the first sight of a spider."

Ignoring Snotlout being a drama queen, Hiccup turned to Astrid to see if she was okay. Astrid gave a nod of assurance.

"Why did you want to go in there if you knew you were scared?" Hiccup asked perplexed. Astrid rolled her eyes and gave Hiccup a look.

"I was hoping to get some alone time with you, but that backfired." Astrid said looking defeated.

"Alone time?" Hiccup now asked curiously.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock! I like you!" Astrid shouted for everyone to hear and then pulled Hiccup in a passionate kiss.

The twins and Cami who had rejoined the others were whooping in glee, Fishlegs even wolf-whistled and Snotlout had a look of absolute horror on his face.

As Astrid and Hiccup continued making out we could hear Cami tell Ruffnut "You owe me 50 bucks."


End file.
